Voyages fréquents
by Lounk
Summary: Harry Potter a besoin de parents, dans son imaginaire Tony Stark et Loki remplirons ce rôle. Histoire courte, perso légèrement OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Voyages fréquents

 **Fandoms :** Avengers et Harry Potter

 **Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et Harry Potter appartiennent à JRK et Tony et Loki (bien que très peu présents) à Marvel

 **Note de l'auteur : Salut les gens ! C'est ma première histoire abouti que je vous livre ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

Cet arbre, encore cet arbre. Il arrive toujours lorsque je ne vais pas bien. Inconsciemment, je repasse toujours devant lui lors de mes intenses douleurs, souvent morales, parfois physiques. Lors de ces moments, j'ai besoin de lui pour partir à la recherche d'autre chose. Autre chose qui ce trouve au fin fond de l'hémisphère droit de mon cerveau. Pas le gauche, lui est occupé à me maintenir droit, à me faire continuer de marcher et à m'asseoir sur un autre arbre où il n'y a jamais personne. Cet arbre, « mon » arbre, est toujours peuplé de personnes indésirables. Je pars, donc, je m'assois, donc, et je m'enfuie. Je fuis ce présent m'oppressant pour retrouver ce monde, « mon » monde. Non, sans les guillemets. C'est le mien, personne ne s'en approche. Personne n'y touchera jamais...

Il est là. Ils sont là. Comme toujours à m'attendre. A attendre que je flanche et que je les rejoigne. J'aimerais tellement que ce petit narcissique et que ce grand menteur soient réel... Mais non. Ils habitent dans cet endroit que je leur ai créé de toute pièce. Ce vaste monde où nous combattons, avec des dragons, des méchants imaginaires, comme des tyrans, des monstres sans nom... Ce monde qui chaque jours s'agrandit... Ce monde qui voit Tony et son incroyable génie ou Loki et sa langue d'argent nous sortir de probables morts dû à des vilains sortis de mon imaginaire ou d'histoires moldus. Après avoir gravi des montagnes, ravi des sommets, affligé choqué, je retourne dans le monde réel...

Et ça ne ce passe jamais bien. Même si ces voyages apaisent ma douleur le désespoir revient. Le désespoir de ne pas vivre là-bas, dans cet univers protégeant pour mon esprit endoloris. De ne pas vivre avec ces deux hommes. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils sont les pères que je n'ai pas eu. Les parents qui ont manqué à mon enfance. Ça aurais été tellement bien qu'ils m'aient élevé... Juste un m'aurais suffit. Mais ce sont mon oncle et ma tante qui « s'occupèrent » de moi. S'occuper est un grand mot. Ils ne firent que m'exploiter et favoriser leur fils, leur gros fils. Alors que moi je n'avais presque rien à manger. Maintenant que je suis à Poudlard je mange mieux mais je suis toujours aussi seul. Ron et Hermione sont là bien sur, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je vois bien la convoitise dans leurs yeux. La soif d'un pouvoirs qu'ils n'auront jamais. Et d'une popularité qu'ils arrivent à avoir en restant avec moi. Je ne peux donc pas leurs faire confiance... Je ne peux faire confiance qu'en ce héros et ce méchant tirés de folles d'histoires... C'est vrai que j'aurais pu être à serpentard, vu comme j'aime une personne si vicieuse...


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Voyages fréquents

 **Fandoms :** Avengers et Harry Potter

 **Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et Harry Potter appartiennent à JRK et Thor et Loki (bien que très peu présents) à Marvel, enfin plus à la mythologie nordique

J'aime cette tour. J'aime le couloir sombre qui m'emmène en haut. Qui m'emmène voir ce si beau ciel… Ciel très mal imité par le plafond de la grande salle d'ailleurs. Oui, oui, c'est un très bon sort qui a été placé dessus. Mais il n'empêche que les étoiles véridiques sont beaucoup plus belles. Cette tour ne cessera de servir de chaise à mes fesses puisque depuis que je suis ici, à Poudlard, j'y trouve mon réconfort. En regardant les étoiles, je me retrouve toujours à imaginer que d'autres mondes existent. Que 8 autres mondes existent. Les 8 mondes de ma mère, les 8 mondes qui ont bercé mon enfance. Ces 8 mondes appartiennent à la religion des vikings. Mon père m'a laissé apprendre plus que sur celle ci et non sur le christianisme par exemple. Et ce n'est que par pur serdaiglisme que je me suis renseigné sur les autres croyances moldus. Pour en revenir à ces 8 mondes, dans mon imaginaire ils sont peuplés exactement comme dans les livres et j'axe mes histoires sur les deux princes asgardiens. Je me plais à penser que mes parents ne sont pas mes parents mais que je suis le fils de ces deux hommes, Loki et Thor. Mon imaginaire et un peu fou, étant donné, premièrement, que ce sont deux hommes. Oui, Loki est hermaphrodite, mais ce sont quand même, et surtout, des frères, ou du moins qu'ils ont été élevés comme tel. Il ne peuvent donc pas être maris et maris. Mais bon, je fais ce que je veux. Donc, lorsque je suis dans cette tour en train de regarder ces milliards d'étoiles, je deviens un prince asgardien…

Et je cours. Toujours. Me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais foutrement rien. Il n'empêche que je me retrouve toujours à courir, soit après Loki parce qu'il m'a encore fait une blague douteuse, soit à fuir Thor parce que je lui ai fait une blague douteuse. C'est d'ailleurs toujours drôle qu'importe la situation. Ma vie de prince est toujours agréable, sans aucun soucis, hakuna matata quoi. Sales moldus, sortez de ce corps ! Bref. Vraiment bien, donc. Les moments où je suis dans ce palais doré me font tout oublier. Oublier que je vais sûrement bientôt devoir porter ce tatouage prouvant que je suis un mangemort, oublier que Harry n'est pas mort, oublier que je vais devoir tuer Dumbledor, ce vieux fou sénile… La liste est bien longue...

Après ce passage dans ma tour, je reviens à mon dortoir. Et c'est franchement pas la rigolade. Ces serpentards m'ennuient tellement… Que voulez vous, ce ne sont pas des grands blonds tout plein de muscles. Malheureusement… J'aimerais bien, moi… Quoi, ne faites pas cette tête choqué, tout le monde sait bien que je suis gay. Tout le monde sait bien que le grand Drago Malfoy a fait l'immense erreur de sortir avec ce con de Blaise. Me demandez toujours pas pourquoi, j'en sais toujours foutrement rien. Si seulement j'étais à Asgard… Je pourrais sortir avec de si beau hommes… Et surtout mes parents ne seraient pas des connard de mangemorts. Mais des princes… C'est vrai que je pourrais être à gryffondor vu que mon père imaginaire est vachement courageux. Mais bon, le second est Loki, donc ça ne me choque pas tant que je sois à serpentar...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Voyages fréquents

 **Fandoms :** Avengers et Harry Potter

 **Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et Harry Potter appartiennent à JRK et Thor, Loki et Tony à Marvel**

Ça y est, c'est aujourd'hui le jour de la dernière bataille. J'aimerais tellement que mes papas imaginaires soient là pour me protéger… Mais non. Ils n'existent que dans l'hémisphère droit de mon cerveau. C'est si triste… Ron et Hermione sont toujours là à faire comme si ils me soutenaient alors qu'ils m'envient. J'en peux plus d'eux ! Cela fait sept ans maintenant que je me les coltine, ils sont même restés presque un an avec moi pour cette quête des horcruxes. Je sais très bien qu'ils n'étaient là que parce que Dumbledor leur a dis de le faire. Je n'ai pas un seul ami en réalité. La seule vrai relation que je possède avec quelqu'un est l'animosité qui m'occupe face à Draco. C'est triste non ?

J'y crois pas… Ils sont réel… Ils étaient là, avec moi, ils m'ont réellement protégé. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Tony et Loki m'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois… Et un autre était là aussi. Je crois que c'est Thor, le « frère » de Loki. Lui était avec Draco, bizarrement. Et Loki a aidé ce dernier aussi… Je me demande si ce sont mes vrai pères et si je n'ai (presque) rien inventé...

* * *

Ça y est, c'est aujourd'hui le jour de la dernière bataille. J'aimerais tellement que mes papas imaginaires soient là pour me protéger… Mais non. Ils n'existent que dans les livres que j'ai lu et mon imaginaire. C'est si triste… Tout le monde dans le dortoir me fuie maintenant, à cause de la disgrâce que nous avons, moi et mon vrai père, devant Voldemort. Cela fait sept ans que nous vivons sous le même toit et il n'y en a pas un foutu de me témoigner un minimum d'attention. Enfin je ne me plains pas vraiment, ils sont tous stupides de toute façon. J'en ai peux plus d'eux ! La seule vrai relation que je possède avec quelqu'un est l'animosité qui m'occupe face à Harry. C'est triste non ?

J'y crois pas… Ils sont réel… Ils étaient là, avec moi, ils m'ont réellement protégé. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Thor et Loki m'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois… Et un autre était là aussi. Je ne sais vraiment pas qui il est. Lui était avec Harry, bizarrement. Et Loki a aidé ce dernier aussi… Je me demande si ce sont mes vrai pères et si je n'ai (presque) rien inventé...


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Voyages fréquents

 **Fandoms :** Avengers et Harry Potter

 **Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et Harry Potter appartiennent à JRK et Thor, Loki et Tony à Marvel (cette fois ci ils sont un peu plus présent, mais je n'ai pas envie de leurs donner le droit a la parole)**

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci aux gens d'être des gens et aux gentils petits commentaires qui m'ont permis de finir. Toujours désolé pour les fautes de nortograflem** **m** **e,** **bien que j'ai corrigé une partie.**

 **Comment expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer… C'était si étrange… Et pourtant bel et bien réel. J'ai fait six fois le test des six doigts pour voir si ce n'était pas mon subconscient qui me jouait des tours. Et non, il n'a rien inventé. Je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à exprimer tout le bonheur que cette situation me procure. Mes papas imaginaires sont mes vrais papas. Je n'ai pas tout compris de l'explication qu'ils ont donné, et puis je m'en fiche, ils sont réel. C'est tout ce qui compte. A oui, aussi, Draco est mon frère. Enfin plutôt demi frère puisque c'est le fils de Loki mais pas de Tony. C'est ça qui devait nous relier tout ce temps…**

 **Comment expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer… C'était si étrange… Et pourtant bel et bien réel. Je me suis mordu pour voir si je me réveillai. Et non, je ne me suis pas éveillé. Je crois que je ne vais pas arriver à exprimer tout le bonheur et toutes les questions que cette situation me procure. Mes papas imaginaires sont mes vrais papas. Ils m'ont expliqué, enfin plutôt Loki m'a expliqué, qu'ils venaient d'une autre réalité. D'un autre temps même, puisque Tony, l'homme avec eux que je n'ai pas reconnu, vient de la Terre en l'an 2014. Papa Loki a dit qu'ils avaient des soucis avec Odin (cet enfoiré d'Odin), ce serait pour ça qu'ils nous ont envoyés Harry et moi ici. Aussi pour que l'on apprenne la magie, en attendant d'être en âge de** **s** **e battre pour notre survis face à Odin (ou que Odin meurt,** **ce qui serait plutôt cool** **). Et la guerre contre Voldie a prouvée que nous étions tou** **s** **les deux capables de nous battre, encor** **e** **plus contre un vieux roi à l'agonie. Je me demande comment nous allons faire à cinq pour renverser ce vieux con de son trône, je me demande si la magie de Loki est la même que nous utilisons et surtout je me demande comment est-il probable que je m'entende bien avec mon demi frère Harry putain de Potter. Mais je ne** **me demande pas pourquoi ce que j'ai imaginé est réel** **, papa Loki m'a éclairci ce point. C'est tout simple, il a juste apposé un sort dans notre crane pour que l'on rêve de eux et que l'on sache qui ils sont. Par contre j'ai pas compris la partie « vous avez le même âge mais êtes pas des jumeaux ». Et j'avais pas envie le le faire répéter, de toute façon ça aurait fait trop d'informations à la minute. Enfin bref, nous sommes enfin réunis, c'est tout ce qui compte. Même si on est sans tout les autres enfants de** **papa** **Loki et de** **papa** **Thor (séparé hein, je suis le seul de cette union). Et que Tony commence à me taper sur le système, il parle trop et est trop narcissique. Non mais ho, c'est censé être moi la diva...**


End file.
